Love's Final Stand
by PLXXX
Summary: Annabeth goes on a quest to see why she loves Percy and Percy follows. Sequel to Love's Turnpike, Percabeth promised, after TLO, fingers crossed this one goes better than the last.
1. Return of the War God

_**My last story was REALLY bad, so this time I'll try to do my best this time, so here's the sequel. Please review and give suggestions. **_

_**Annabeth POV**_

"Here I go" I said as she walked down the hill to the Camp Van. I got in a drove off.

I got to the bus stop and looked around, same as over 5 years ago. I thought about camp and my half brothers and sisters and I thought about … Percy. I felt like crying, but I thought _no he left me suck it up, Annabeth_.

I was about to lose control out when the bus came. I got on and the bus drove off.

_**Percy's POV**_

"Malcolm what do you mean she left?" I asked.

"I mean she packed up her stuff and left, I don't know where but it might have something to do with you" he said, he sounded panicked.

He was about to run off when I grabbed his arm, He said Chiron might know so we both ran off to different places.

I burst into the Big House and ran to Chiron who was sitting in his wheelchair drinking lemonade. "Oh, Percy how are-"

"Where's Annabeth?!" I asked, "Um… she came in she asked for a quest, and she left about an hour and a half ago" he said really calmly, while he was calm I was close to panic.

He looked like he was going to say something, because he had his thinking face on but he just sighed and said "Go follow her if you like, take Blackjack"

"Thanks" I said "Oh Percy before you go, Annabeth wanted to see where she fell in love with she fell in love with you, that should help"

My face paled "she what?" I stammered. "What, Percy what's wrong?!"Asked Chiron, "Can't explain, no time!" and I ran out.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I was sitting on the bus and it was heading through the New Jersey turnpike just like a few years ago.

We were passing on the same road as my first quest when the bus stopped. The driver got up and uh-oh, it was Ares!

He started walking down the aisle and I was wondering what does he want, but I wasn't waiting to find out.

I grabbed my backpack and tried to open the windows, they were stuck. Luckily a passenger had gotten up and started arguing with Ares.

Then I thought my Yankee's cap! I whipped it out and put it on. I tried sneaking past Ares but he grabbed me by the neck.

The good thing about mortals is that they couldn't see me; they didn't think Ares was after someone, so when his fist closed around empty air everyone thought he was making a fist to hit someone so the angry passenger balled his fist and wacked Ares in the face.

He loosened his grip on me enough for me to move my hand to my dagger and I slashed at his arm and he let go as golden blood spilled from the wound he let go, and I ran.

I felt something graze my shoulder but I didn't look, I ran out into the darkness until I was in the forest and all I could he was Ares bellowing from the bus.

_**Okay end of chapter one, please review and give suggestions. Oh and can some people give me idea's of where to go with this story, because I have 2 chapters planned out and everything else is blank right now. So please give suggestions, okay next up CHAPTER 2. PEACE.**_


	2. Why won't that god leave us alone!

_**I got some really good suggestions that I will no doubt use as the story continues. I want this to be about 20 or 15 chapters, now on to Chapter 2.**_

_**Percy POV**_

I searched every single greyhound for an hour I finally landed on top of a small building somewhere near New Jersey. I was about to give up but …

Then I heard someone bellow so loud, wait I've heard that yell before, Ares.

I swooped down and found myself on the road where the furies attacked the greyhound that Annabeth, Grover, and I Were riding on my first quest a few years ago.

When I looked down I saw something I couldn't comprehend, there was Ares getting off a battered greyhound with a lot of people unconscious just laying there. But there was a little speck with glinting blond hair, Annabeth

My heart sank as I descended, Annabeth was bruised and battered and bleeding all over. I was about to go to her aid when I heard a loud bellow "JACKSON!!!" yelled Ares. He through a spear and it impaled itself in Blackjack's leg.

He went down with a _thud_. I jumped off to meet him, I uncapped Riptide and I slashed before it was fully grown. It made a cut across his chest but since riptide was still growing it wasn't very deep.

Ares took out his sword, a huge, two-handed sword and the hilt was a sliver skull that looked like it's eating a ruby. He slashed, I rolled and jabbed at his ankle, it started bleeding ichor, golden blood. He yelled and slammed me with the flat of his blade like I was a baseball. I was flung into a tree.

Annabeth ran towards me but she stopped and ran into the woods. She didn't help me stupid Athena girl, thinks she's so smart and powerful and doesn't help the person who just saved her sorry life. I got up and ran after her, it was dark, I was tired, and Ares is probably following me.

I ran to find Annabeth when I slammed into a tree I fell down hard, it didn't hurt with the invincibility but when I hit the floor I fell asleep.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Percy smacked against a tree I just watched in horror as he lay there like a rag doll. He looked at me with a weak gaze, I ran toward him but I stopped and thought _he doesn't care about me and I don't care about him_.

So, I ran into the woods crying. I ran until I saw a small place with red neon cursive writing, I smelt hamburgers and fries and milkshakes and in this condition it was like I was hearing the sirens' song again.

I knocked on the door and a Hispanic woman answered the door and she looked at me with a gaze that made me feel uncomfortable. She said "Come, in have some food, forget all your troubles"

Even though her face was covered by a veil I sensed her smiling. Something kept nagging my mind, why did I feel like I'm doing something again, maybe it's eating a burger and fries.

_**Percy POV**_

I woke up really quick because in my dream one name forced my body up with the invincibility I was deathly tired but I trudged on hoping I lost Ares, truth was I did, for the time being.

I lugged myself through the woods until I caught the smell of burgers, I had smelled this before. 4 years ago I was lured here at the beginning of my first quest.

Then a place popped in my head, The Auntie Em's garden gnome emporium, Medusa.

_**You might be wondering why Annabeth didn't notice who the woman was that's because she's so into her thoughts and feelings. Please give a lot of suggestions and reviews**__****__**!**__****__**!**__****__** ! **__****__**! **__****__** ! **__****__** !**_


	3. Return of Auntie Em

_**Thank god that this story is going better than the last one, so this chapter is important so review and let's get to the chapter. I'm really sorry this took so long but  
I hope you like chapter 3**_

_**Annabeth POV**_

I came in and sat down, I sat down and I sobbed and sobbed I didn't even think about who's house I just entered.

I thought of Percy and more tears came, I left him to die. I thought and thought and then the lady spoke

"Tell me what's wrong, _Annabeth"_ I didn't stop to consider how she knew my name, "I just left my boyfriend to die" I exclaimed.

"Who was this boy? A son of the sea?" she said sadly. "Yes, but wait-" I looked up.

I'm so STUPID I didn't notice, I just entered Medusa's lair and am about to get myself killed.

I looked up and saw her she didn't seem to be mad, she looked lost in bad memories.

Then I remembered she dated Poseidon Percy's father, then I remembered the number 1 demigod rule.

Monsters have to die, and demigods are the killers. I got up, ripped out my dagger and slashed.

_**Percy POV**_

I walked up to the emporium and heard slashing and the clanging of pots and pans.

I flung open the door and saw Medusa throwing things at Annabeth and Annabeth throwing things back and trying to slash Medusa's head while not looking at her.

I just watched as Annabeth was knocked onto the giant concrete bear Grover was knocked onto 7 years ago.

Annabeth got up and lunged, but she was disoriented and Medusa caught her by the neck. She squeezed so her eyes would open.

I came up from behind and yelled "Annabeth DUCK", thank the gods she heard I slashed with Riptide, there was a _SWISH, THWACK, and a SSSSSSSS._

Annabeth fell to the floor clutching her neck she kept her eyes closed I grabbed the tattered veil off the table and covered Medusa's head.

I turned around to see a shovel coming at my face.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Don't ask me what I was thinking but, I picked up a shovel and swung when he turned around and looked at me with a really warm and happy smile, I wanted to stop but, _CLANG, _and I made a cute, Percy shaped dent in the shovel.

I sat down very unhappy about what I had just done. I thought he start yelling at me so I smacked him thinking he'd fall and I could get away somehow.

I looked at his body and I thought maybe I fell in love with him because he is really cute. No, it's something else, I love-, wait, I don't love him anymore, Ugh why am I thinking to myself?

I left into the cold, dark, night.

End of Chapter 3

_**I don't know why I put end of Chapter 3 there I just felt like typing more, so now I will make 2 chapters over the weekend, so please give me suggestions I'm kind of having writer's block so if you give me suggestions my stories will go faster. For now PEACE OUT.**_


	4. Return to Waterland

_**Chapter 4 I promised I'm going bust out 2 chapters at least. Give suggestions because I usually dream up this stuff and I now have a lot on my mind, well this like 3 days later in Colorado, please review, check it out.**_

_**Annabeth POV**_

It's been a LONG 2 days, I left Percy went to the arch saw Percy again, we faced off a pack of Chimera's and in the end, being the seaweed brain that he is I smacked him in the face with a shovel again!

So, now I'm in Colorado running away from Percy who found me at the burger place that we met Ares in.

I ran till I reached a rundown water park _Water land_, despite the trouble I was in I smiled, it seemed ironic that I ended up here.

I went in and ran to the love tunnel. I stopped; I stared at the water this place brought back, as Grover would say it, BAAAAAAD memories. I sat down and forgot I was in trouble.

"This was a huge place where we gained a few intensity points. Huh?" I whirled around and saw Percy smiling warmly at me.

My face felt a bit hot, he came over and sat next to me. "Please don't hit me with a shovel, I just want to talk" he said.

"Fine, but don't get your hopes up" I said smugly. "Chiron, said you wanted to know why you loved me,"

"Well, that and I want to get away from things," I said

"Well, there are a few reasons I thought up and I want to tell you why I love you" he said

"Fine, but wait did you-you say you love me?" I said softly, my eyes surely

Shining.

"I do and I always will" he leaned in, I leaned in, but not towards his lips to his cheek I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,"I love you to Seaweed Brain, I'm not sure why, but I do, anyway I want to find out" I leaned out and looked at him sweetly. I know I do love him.

_**Percy POV**_

Now, I wanted to kiss her I leaned in but, she kissed by cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Annabeth… I think I might have some clues, I won't tell you why you love me but, I have a bit of an insight from you" I said

"You always told me you loved me, because I had a nice smile, beautiful green eyes, unruly dark hair, and I'm just so loyal that I love you so much I'd sacrifice the world which is true"

I got up and she got up, she turned around to leave but I grabbed her waist pulled her close, I put my head on her head and said "I love you take all the time you need and –"

"Awe, how cute" said a deep voice. I turned around and there was a huge muscular man with a crew cut, Ares.

"I finally found you Ms. Chase and Jackson if you protect her there will be no titan are protecting you this time."

_**Annabeth POV**_

__"Come on Percy let's-""No, I'll take him you run away, I don't want anything happening to you"

"No, Percy there's nothing you can possibly do to get rid of me" and I stood my ground.

He looked at me with his cute stare, "Fine" he said he faced Ares then says "I'm sorry for what?" I asked.

Then he took a step bat and pushed me into the water I hit the water, my head broke to the surface and the water closed around me like a cocoon.

The water started to rise until I was floating away in an orb of water "Bye, Annabeth, remember I love you." Percy said softly.

Last thing I saw was Ares and Percy fighting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
End of Chapter 4, right, well anyway Ares fights Percy in Chapter 5, and they go to Las Vegas. Please review and I'd love to reply to them and my new slogan is reviews make me happy, or uhhhhh I like reviews okay! Um hope you like the rest of the stories so PEACE OUT!!!!!!!**_


	5. HalfBloods, Creatures, and Gods

_**Here comes Chapter 5 sorry I'm taking so long, with stories I'm trying my best to crank out tons of chapters, plus look out for my new Percy Jackson book about Nico and Camp Half-Blood called The Dead Game and another one about General Demigods and Titans called Demigods vs. the last of the Titan's. So on to Chapter 5!!!**_

_**Percy POV**_

__Ares came at me with no hesitation he ran and slashed I ducked and stabbed at his legs before I could he blocked my attack and attacked me.

I spun a slash at him and he deflected it and smacked me with the flat of his blade and I was flung into the love tunnel pool.

I spun underwater and created a funnel straight toward Ares it hit him and I slashed. His chest had a gash across his chest.

His red eyes glowed and a wall of force slammed into me. I flew and hit a water slide, it was so worn out it collapsed on top of me and I went unconscious.

_**Annabeth POV**_

__No, no, no, NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Percy why did you leave yourself there versus a GOD!!! I cried until I reached the diner in downtown Denver.

I landed on a black SUV; I sat down and crawled inside the SUV. I sat down it was really dark, so I searched for something then I heard a loud whinny, a moo, and then the weirdest, a voice.

"Hello, some help please" "I can't see" I said. "I think there's a lantern in the corner.

I felt my way over to the lantern and turned it on, there in a few cages were a very weird trio, a centaur, a spotted Pegasus, and a cow serpent?

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Xavier of the centaur's this is a Pegasus or how he likes to be called Spotty,"

"This is the Ophiotaurs," he said, "uhhh" was all I could say, I was shocked, when I finally started to speak up, Xavier spoke up.

"What is making you unhappy my dear" a shiver ran through my body it sounded a lot like what Chiron might say and that made me miss him, and camp, and… Percy.

I started to cry again, and Xavier put his hand on my shoulder "Now why won't you tell me the story."

After I told him he looked confused, scared, overwhelmed, and sad all combined with a look of pity, Spotty whinnied, the Ophiotaurs gave a sad moo.

Xavier started to speak up but then there was a rustling sound outside so I put on my invisibility hat and meaty hand shoved a person about 14 inside.

This guy was cut up and he had brown hair, he had hazel eyes, he looked strong, and his hair was thin and wasn't unruly like Percy's but it was quite long and it came down the side of his face.

"Hello, who might you be?" asked Xavier, "I'm Brandon" he grunted, he looked up and his eyes widened and he jumped to the side of the car a wild look in his eyes.

He looked around he looked scared, and then I thought this must be a half-blood who doesn't know that he is a Half-Blood.

I took off my cap and looked at him, but I probably shouldn't have because he got more scared.

"Don't be scared I'm Annabeth-""Annabeth, Annabeth, AMY" He cried, I jumped back in surprise I was scared now.

Then Brandon started crying, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My sister, Amy we were walking down the street then, a few thugs attacked us now she's not here" he sobbed.

"It's okay she might have gotten away" I said, he kept crying. "We have to get out of here" I said.

"No way out, the Laistrygonian, Cacaos and the Cyclops, Lethemus will stop you" the centaur said.

"Who" I and Brandon asked in unison.

"Two horrible Greek monsters who haven't stirred since the fourth age before the gods and before the titans, now they've returned," he said sadly.

"Again, WHO, what's going on?!" he said with mixed emotions, I sighed then told him all about half-bloods and gods and everything.

Once I stopped he looked at the floor he seemed shocked, so shocked. Then we started to move down the highway.

_**Percy POV**_

I woke up in a bed somewhere with ambrosia in my mouth.

"Hey, you're finally awake" said the person feeding me ambrosia, it was Nico.

"Where am I" I asked, well in a hotel in Arizona near the Grand Canyon" he answered. "I need to find Annabeth" I said.

"Oh, right to business huh? Luckily I tracked her down she's on her way to … Vegas" he said, I know he has had some bad experiences there.

He and his deceased sister were trapped there for 70 years, never aging or feeling the difference for all that time then they returned 4 years ago.

"Will you come with me" I asked, "Well duh, you think I'd save you then just leave" he said.

"Okay, let's rock and roll" I said.

_**I hope you liked it so now I've finished 2 chapters so I fulfilled my promise.**_

_**I've done Chapter 1 of The Dead Game and am working on chapter 2. I'm working on Chapter 1 of Last of the Titans. So, please check out The Dead Game right now. Oh, this is now my official sign off, PEACE OUT!!!**_


	6. Battle on the highway to Vegas

_**Chapter 6 is well nothing much I think they get to Las Vegas and so on and on and blah. I'm leading up to the end so, please review and you should definitely read my other stories, The Dead Game and the soon to come out Last of the Titan's, so now to the chapter.**_

_**Percy POV**_

"Nico, do you have any idea where we're going" I asked, "Definitely, a ghost told me Annabeth crawled into a black SUV" he said.

"Uh, Nico that SUV is brown" I said, "What, oh great, but it's an honest mistake Percy that's a really dark shade of-"he said,

"Oh, forget it let's just find the _RIGHT _car," I snorted.

We rode off on our skeletal horses toward the west.

_**Annabeth POV**_

When we finally reached Las Vegas we were all so thirsty and hungry that we were practically knocked out.

The door flew open and a man with a black trench coat, a leather hat, and orange skin. In the middle of his face was a huge bloodshot eye.

He jumped back in surprise when he saw me then he went outside again, "Put your cap back on, Annabeth" Brandon whispered.

His voice jeered me back to reality; I whipped out my hat and put it on.

Then the Cyclops, who was probably Lethemus, brought over a muscular man with tan skin, red eyes, and black, ruffled, hair. He wore a white muscle shirt, dark camouflage shorts and he was 6 feet tall, he was probably Cacaos.

When Lethemus looked inside his face morphed into a look of confusion, Cacaos punched and yelled at him for being such an idiot.

Cacaos walked away, Lethemus got up rubbing the side of his head he had amber colored hair; he climbed in and swung his hand 3 inches from me.

I found myself thinking about Percy and his eyes, his hair, and how he'd have stabbed riptide into the monsters back by now.

It made me regret not kissing him earlier when I had the chance.

Wait I have a knife, I took it out and slashed and the Cyclops.

He seemed to sense the blade, so he jumped back and roared. He waved his hand inside again this time he got me.

I flew into a side of the car and got knocked out.

_**Percy POV**_

"Nico do you know where in the world we are" I asked.

"No, Percy I've been leading us in circles this whole time, OF COURSE I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING" He yelled.

"I heard that you admitted that you love Annabeth" he asked.

"Yeah, kind of"

"How do you kind of love someone, you either do or you don't?"

"Yes, Nico yes I did, so what?"

"Well, she says that she was forced because he's "magic" but if she really loved you, she could resist the spell, that's the number 1 rule of magic"

"Well I guess she could've had a little more-"

"Percy, face it, you are in love with a girl who doesn't love you as much as you think she does"

"Um"

"Percy I only tell you this because I'm your friend, how long did it take for Annabeth to fall for you?"

"Um, 5 years but, I'm sure she fell in love with me before-"

"Are you sure of that Percy, completely sure"

"N-No"

"How long did it take her to fall for Marshall?"

"2 months"

I was unhappy, mad, stupid, and mostly mad all together.

I can't believe JUST because she left and stopped liking me I try to go after her and say 3 dangerous words, I love you.

I hadn't even told her that before and now she cheats on me and then there's this "Big lesson", what did Annabeth learn To bring you and your boyfriend back together cheat on him or that she is a stupid cheating two-timing ungodly teenager who hates to commit to someone.

I snorted and Nico noticed, "Percy maybe you can go after some other girl, I know a ton of girls who like you"

"Who?" I asked.

"There's Mary from Aphrodite, Natalie from Apollo, I'm sure Marey wouldn't mind kissing you, Diana from my cabin, Jenna from Athena, and there's about 28 more,"

"Make me a list later"

"Percy a black SUV, and there's a few monsters next to it"

I looked and there were a huge figure in a black trench coat and a black hat he had one eye in the middle of his face.

A shiver ran through my body, he ignited a fear deep in my mind; I don't know why I'd faced larger Cyclops.

Anyway the other monster was large, muscular, and pretty much someone you don't want to meet in a dark alley. Probably a laistrygonian

"Let's go Percy" Nico said, and his horde galloped toward the battle.

"Huh, oh yeah" and I followed him, I was wondering why I'm helping, what has Annabeth done for me.

Let me think,

Betrayed my love, Kissed another guy, Stood by while I got bitten, scorched, and rammed, (Well I was attempted to be hit but I'm invincible) Fought her own battles, hit me with a shovel, and kissed me.

Why am I thinking of that? Back to my list. My now my horse had stopped and had turned his skeletal head to look at me.

I begin to think, then the more I thought about her more I thought about what used to be _us._

The times we've fought together, the times we've argued, the times we've hugged, the times where we saved each other's lives, the times we kissed.

Then I thought about the physical things; her honey blond hair, her beautiful gray eyes, her perfect lips that fit perfectly in mine.

Then I thought _what am I doing sitting here? I got an ex-girlfriend to save. That sounded weird._ _Oh yeah saving time._

I jumped off the horse and ran to the battle Nico was fighting with the Laistrygonian.

The Cyclops was fighting a girl with messed up blonde hair that couldn't possibly be Annabeth.

I ran up and smacked the giant in the back with the flat of my blade.

He stumbled and fell over on the girl.

"OH, Styx" and I struggled to flip him over.

I gasped, it was Annabeth, I couldn't believe it the Cyclops beat her up so much that I couldn't recognize my own girlfriend?!

That made me MAD!!!!

I stood up and looked up at the now standing Cyclops.

"I don't care who you are but I'm going TO RIP YOU IN HALF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hollered.

"You don't recognize me you Perseus Jackson, has it been that long? I am Lethemus, the greatest of the Cyclops" he announced.

A shiver ran through my spine that's why he looked familiar and that's why he scared me.

He stalked me on the playground 9 years ago, when I was in 3rd grade. I was scared, but anger overruled my fear.

I lunged at him, but he grabbed a stick and through it at my sword. The wood smacked my sword hand and nearly snapped my wrist; he picked up another stick and ran at me.

He brought the stick down on me. I was quicker than him, I lunged used the stick as a step and jumped on his head.

He bucked around like the Minotaur did.

I flew around grabbing onto his head, I lace my feet under his arms and started smacking him in the face with my hand.

Then he noticed my legs under his arm he grabbed them pulled them out from under me and he threw me down.

My sword appeared in my pocket I took it out and slashed at the Cyclops's leg.

He dropped me and howled in pain. He looked at me with a murderous stare and I slashed again, this time he dodged and smacked me in the side of the head with his stick, I flew back 40 yards.

The last thing I saw was the Cyclops's body going rigid and disintegrating.

_**I hope you like it, sorry it took so long to update I was just making it really long for you and I go some other stories to take care of. Anyway the review symbol's right down there, just move your mouse and press It, It's that easy. **_


	7. Author's Note

_**Sorry I am not writing, trouble with my computer, little time. Anyway I am not writing because I'm not getting enough reviews, so why write if no one is going to read. PEACE, got to go!**_

_**~PJOXXX**_


	8. Let's all go to Vegas

_**Love's Final Stand Chapter 7 (even though it says nine)**_

_**Nico POV**_

This sucked. I followed Percy into this battle with this Laistrygonain.

He tried to hit me, I lunged and _WHACK._

The Laistrygonain smacked the back of my head and I flipped over onto my back. My sword fell onto the ground, my eyesight was fuzzy.

"Hugh" I moaned. "Now you die half blood"

_**Brandon POV (Remember the half blood from earlier)**_

I sat back in the car next to the horseman and the cow serpent, whatever.

I saw the big guy who attacked me whack a dark haired boy in the side of the head.

I gasped. His sword clattered to the ground. The giant said something and put his foot over the kid.

I got out of the car and picked up his sword and slashed.

I hit his foot. The wound wasn't deep but, he still looked startled.

I thought blood wound start coming out but instead he exploded showering me, the horseman, and the kid with yellow powder.

"Eww, gross" I said. The kid stood up he had olive skin and dark eyes, "That's what happens when you destroy a monster," he said.

Then I thought of Amy and the fact that this monster was the only thing that knew where she was. Oh crap.

_**Annabeth POV**_

"Oh shit" I scrambled over to Percy before the monster even finished dying.

His eyes were closed and he was losing blood, fast. I put my hand into my pocket and found that during the battle my pocket had gotten ripped.

Scanned the battle scene and saw a piece plastic. I got up and ran over there.

_**Percy POV**_

I opened my eyes a little and saw Annabeth leaning over me, _wow maybe she does care about me._

I stayed still as she got up and LEFT ME LAYING ON THE GROUND.

I didn't know what she was going to do, so, I sat up, grabbed my ambrosia, swallowed a piece, and got up and scrambled away.

_**Annabeth POV**_

I forgot two important things. 1. I shouldn't have left Percy alone. 2. In Las Vegas people litter a lot.

So, when I saw plastic I shouldn't have thought it was a baggie when it really was a small plastic bag of Dog droppings.

So, I kept looking then looked over to where Percy was laying. He was gone!

So in two seconds I grabbed Nico and told Xavier to stay with the Ophiotaurus.

"What about me?" Brandon asked. Well I couldn't leave him with horse head and the mysterious god destroying cow.

But, if I take him with me and Nico he might slow us down. But, he could also help.

So I made a split second decision and decided to take Brandon.

"I could summon horses" Nico suggested once we were half a mile away from the van.

"No time" I said a couple feet in front of the boys.

"Really Annabeth, I'm getting tired" Brandon moaned.

"Forget it" I said, it was like 11 pm and I was getting tired, "Not until we get to Las Vegas"

Just then I was picked up by a bony hand and flung onto a hard bony spine.

I instinctively took out my knife. "No, Annabeth no need for that" Nico said, "Prey wouldn't like that,"

Then I realized I was on a dinosaur, more specifically a Raptor. "A dinosaur Nico, really" I said.

"Hey why not" He replied, "Well, I am shocked and delighted" Brandon said. I shrugged and we rode toward Las Vegas.

_**Percy POV**_

I was walking and walking toward the city lights.

I missed Grover, _I know you do,_ said a voice in my head. I jumped back in surprise, _Grover is that you? _I thought.

_No you're just going crazy_ Grover said, _ha ha_ I thought _where are you?_ I asked.

_Camp Half-Blood_ he replied, I thought then thought _can you come to Las Vegas?_ I thought.

_You won't ditch me will you?_ He asked. _Nope, I'm going to try to avoid all confrontations with my ex-girlfriend_ I thought.

_If you think of her as your ex why did you say you love her?_

_Are you spying on me?_

_No, see you in Las Vegas._

Like he had closed a phone he left my head and once again my voice, was the only voice in my head.

_**Annabeth POV**_

As we neared Las Vegas we got of the raptor and walked onto the streets.

"We need to check in to a hotel" Brandon said. "Okay fine" I said "You pick".

He ran along the roads looking at different hotels until we came to a street with a ton of hotels.

"There" he cried!

"What is it a Hilton or a Marriot" Nico said.

"Just follow me" he said, I looked at all the hotel's we passed there were a lot of cool ones. "Annabeth" Nico said, "Not now" I said, staring at the hotels in awe.

"Annabeth" Nico said, nervously, "No, Nico" I said. "Please, Annabeth if you would just—"

"SHUT UP, NICO" I said looking at a nice Marriot. Then I realized what Nico was trying to tell me, I caught the scent of Lotus.

_**Another chapter, next chapter soon, PEACE.**_


End file.
